Yin Fan
Backstory The gyoubu danuki race are both merchants and tricksters, pulling out the rug on many a human family and corrupting countless people with their demonic merchandise. One would think that their reputation would cause such sales to plummet over the years but Yin learned at a young age that even today a sucker is born every minute. Her father is a living example of that. Once the head of a prestigious and old merchant clan, he made the mistake of trying to challenge her mother in her youth when she began to make a few casual sales to people within their village. It was an entire clan with decades of experience and the finest wars in Zipangu versus one monster with a little cart of demon realm odds and ends. It was a landslide victory for the danuki in the end. Of course as with many such defeats the heir to the clan ended up married to the woman who'd bought out and embarrassed him and his businesses only for their combined efforts working on their shared business to begin raking in triple what it'd been producing in the first year alone. In the very next fall little baby Yin was brought into this world. Unlike many of the beastmen races the gyoubu danuki tend to live upper class lives among civilization and Yin was no different. She lived a comfortable life a few friends, both humans and monsters her own age. As she grew she was taught almost exclusively by her mother who thoroughly educated her on many subjects, the most important of which was economics. As she grew older she was taught more on the philosophy of it all. About how the danuki's somewhat underhanded sales tactics were for the greater good. It was all for the betterment of the world -- for humans and monsters. Never once did she doubt her mother's words. When she was old enough she left as all of her kind do eventually. It was her duty -- her honor -- to continue the family business from where her mother left off. With little more than a box of assorted goods and the clothes on her back she struck out for the sake of fortune and a better tomorrow. Personality As with any good merchant Yin is warm and welcome to people, always encouraging them with her positive attitude and drawing them in for a sale's pitch more often than not. Even when she isn't trying to sell you something she is very chipper and open to getting friendly with people. Of course as with many danuki she has a tricker's streak and she can't pretend to take anything short of pride and joy from such successes. She's without a hint of doubt in her underhanded actions as she believes in everything she's been taught and does being worth it in the end. While dishonest methods can be frowned upon she's never seen anyone hurt from her sales -- if anything her demonic tainted wares have brought people together more than anything. Even when sales aren't involved she is something of a prankster. Pulling harmless jokes on people brings her no end of joy though she tries to not act like it's so funny if it annoys or bugs them. Compared to most monsters she isn't particularly feminine, coming off as more of a playful tomboy than a monsterous seductress. She's anything but dainty, loving life to the fullest and being proud of how she chooses to enjoy it. Appearance Compared to many monsters -- even other danuki -- Yin is not particularly womanly. She's cute and small, a bit on the plump side as well but her figure is very plain and she sports a modest A cup. A rather exotic feature for a Zipangu born woman is her orange hair and fur, a rarity in a place where black and brown are the norm. While her ancestors drew more similarities with the red panda than her raccoon cousins there's little difference between the two breeds aside from fur color. She prefers to wear Zipangian robes in shades of purple, a habit she picked up from her father as the color is considered in many places to be a symbol of nobility. Abilities Autumn Leaf Magics - While they can't hold a candle to those species considered demi-gods in their homelands the danuki are another powerful group of spellcasters within the land of Zipangu. As beastmen the danuki are still tightly bound to nature despite their time spent with civilization. Their famous medium for magic is that of a leaf used to help channel their trickster magics. While many assume that one leaf is as good as another in truth different varieties can yield different results. While most of them are close kept secrets, even from other danuki, Yin's family knows the secret to preserving and using those leaves that change and begin to fall in the season of her birth. While the general magics known by the danukis include deception and tricks, magic channeled through autumn leaves are usually elemental in nature. They're associated with powerful wind magics both simple and powerful though she prefers to not abuse this gift given how rare the leaves are out of season and how irresponsible such uses would be in all but an emergency.